Gone
by The Awesome And Imaginative
Summary: A short story featuring Hikaru/Kaoru. It's from Hikaru's point of view. 'Never had Hikaru witnessed his own twin bearing so many scars.' No like no read. Please R&R!


Title: Gone

Author: The Awesome And Imaginative

Summary: A short story featuring Hikaru/Kaoru. Though it's more like from Hikaru's viewpoint of the situation.

Warnings: Angsty, Bromance, and a bit of Yaoi if you stand upside down of your head before squinting real hard.

Author Note: This fanfic actually took me probably an hour or two, broken down into many days. Started last year and I managed to finish the rest of it this year, before I typed it in today.

Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and its characters. They belong to their owner (Whose name I forgotten), and I only own this fanfic.

* * *

><p><em>Lights. <em>

Who turned on the lights? His head throbbed in pain a bit from the brightness, or was it something else? He hated bright lights. It was simply too annoying to his eyes.

_White.  
><em>Frankly speaking, white was not the color of his room, so this must be someone else's room. 'Unless it's heaven, which is highly unlikely.' Besides, his room was far too messy in comparison to this.

_'Where am I…?'  
><em>He struggled to remember, but he found no answers. He decided to get up from the bed and move about. Strangely, this place starts to resemble a hospital.

_'Where's Kaoru?'  
><em>Being alone without his brother often makes him feel uneasy, no matter how much he would like to get his personal space. His brother was a part of him. He feels extremely annoyed at this fact and began to search more intently.

_Voices.  
><em>He heard people crying and talking in the next room. Feeling curious, he walked slowly to the next room. Their voices were hard to miss, muffled by sobs and doors that weren't soundproof. He opened the closed door.

_Body.  
><em>He saw his body, or was it someone else? All eyes turned to him and they all gasped loudly, with the exception of Kyouya and Mori. Tamaki and the rest were present, all asking him to return to his bed, as he was not to walk until for another two more weeks of rest.

_Tears.  
><em>Unconsciously he inched closer towards the person on the bed, ignoring everyone else's pleas. His eyes began to blur, using his right hand he rubbed his eyes. He was crying. Everyone was.

_Dead.  
><em>Kyouya reluctantly explained to him that Kaoru died before the ambulance could even take him to the hospital. He shook his head, murmuring and denying the fact his only twin, oh how much he loved him dearly, had gone. Forever.

_Memories.  
><em>Unwanted flashback of the incident played in his mind. The twins were joking with each other at the back of the car, before the loud screeching noise of the care they were in interrupted them. In a split second, shattered glass from the rear rain down onto them, with Kaoru bravely protecting the older twin with his own body. Now that he was near the cold body, he could see holes scattered across it. Never had Hikaru witnessed his own twin bearing so many scars.

_Knees.  
><em>His own knees buckled under his trembling self, sending him to drop onto the floor with a loud thud. He might have broken a bone or two, but the pain he felt now was nothing in comparison to losing the one you love. The one who knew your every thought, your every crush, your every memory, and the one who loved you more than he love anyone else.

_Hollow.  
><em>His mind slowed to a stop. Or rather, it began to shut out anything he heard around him. For what is there to think of when the one who is your whole world is not there anymore? Haruhi cried, shaking him for an answer, _any answer_, which was futile as Hikaru refused to respond.

_Guilt.  
><em>His heart sank heavily as tears continued streaming down his cheeks. Had it not been his constant pestering to head out, his brother would still be alive and probably comforting him at the current moment.

_Warmth.  
><em>A pair of arms enveloped him, he couldn't bring himself to just look away from Kaoru. _His dead body without his soul. _He felt himself being dragged further away from his deceased twin, until the door shut and all he could see now is the door itself.

_If I were to be gone the next day,  
>Will you say you love me today? <em>

* * *

><p>I hope this is good! Please read and review!<br>P.S.: This is not beta-read at all. If you like to help, do PM me!


End file.
